I Can't Wait
by Emmers
Summary: A story about Rick and Evy- before the proposal, the proposal, the wedding, honeymoon, and possibly through and after The Mummy Returns. So I hope you all like it and please review. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Universal studios does.

I Can't Wait

Evelyn Carnahan sank deeply into the softness of her bed. It had been weeks since she had slept comfortably, or had even slept at all. But now that whole ordeal was behind them. Imhotep was dead, Hamanaptra had been destroyed, and the world had not ended. The only proof that any of the events had actually taken place was the treasure that she, Jonathan, and Rick had discovered on one of their camels. Priceless artifacts of pure gold that were worth hundreds even millions. They were rich. Now all that was left was to divide it up equally.

Evelyn squirmed underneath her covers trying to make herself comfortable and her brain to stop thinking. She just wanted to sleep. A face appeared in her mind that made her smile into the darkness, Rick. She didn't know what was going to happen between them but she prayed that it would be good. God, she could still feel his arms around her and his lips upon hers. With those feelings and images set firmly in place, she drifted off into what she hoped would be a peaceful and pleasant sleep. It was anything but…

Evelyn walked through one of the hallways at Hamanaptra; a hallway lined with open sarcophaguses. Curios as all ways she peered inside each one to see what was in them. The first two contained her parents. With a shocked scream Evelyn hurled herself backwards and bumped into another sarcophagus. This one contained Jonathan. His face was all bloody and his body looked as if it had been badly beaten. She screamed again and discovered that the next sarcophagus contained Rick.

" No!" she screamed, " No!" And she ran down the hallway as regular mummies from the other sarcophaguses came to life and began to chase after her. She could hear their unearthly screeches coming closer and closer until she felt the cold grip of their dead hands on her warm living flesh. The next thing she knew she was on the sacrificial alter where recently Imhotep had tried to sacrifice her. Evelyn rolled over expecting to find the mummified corpse of Anck-su-namun, but instead she saw herself. She turned her head quickly away only to discover Imhotep standing over her with a knife, ready to plunge it into her heart. She screamed. She screamed so loudly that she woke herself up and sat bolt upright in bed. Her body now trembling, she quickly glanced about the room to make sure that it in fact had only been a dream. A moment later Rick burst through the door, gun drawn and body poised- ready for the unexpected. After a quick glance over the room told him everything was all right, he quickly rushed over to Evelyn.

" Ssh, Evelyn, it's ok." Rick murmured into her hair as he took her into his arms. " What happened?" Evelyn clung on to him tightly, so afraid to let him go. He felt so warm and so safe. She knew that nothing could hurt her as long as he held her.

" Oh Rick it was awful," and she continued to tell him about her dream.

" It's ok, it was just a dream. I'm here and Jonathan's here. Well he's passed out in the other room but…" That got a soft chuckle out of Evelyn and she pulled herself slightly from his arms and looked up into his eyes. Evelyn then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Rick smiled at her and then extracted her from his arms, gently pushing her back onto the bed. He then pulled the covers up around her, " Try to get some sleep, okay? I'm right next door if you need anything." He gently kissed her forehead and then pressed his own to hers murmuring, " Good night. Sweet dreams." before leaving her room.

Evelyn tossed and turned for about an hour before finally deciding that sleep would not be happening again that night. She quickly pushed off the covers and put on her robe. And then quickly made her way over next door.

********************************************************

" Hi," a surprised Rick said when a trembling Evelyn appeared at his door later that night. She didn't answer, just made her way into the room and sat down on his couch. Rick quickly closed the door and then sat down beside her. If there was any space between them, Evelyn quickly filled it and snuggled up to Rick. He simply wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back, knowing that something was bugging her. " You wanna talk?"

" Yes," she murmured " that is exactly what we need to do. We hardly know anything about each other."

" I think that you would be surprised at how much we know."

" Oh really? Then tell me something about me."

" You're a very fun drunk."

" Ooooh," Evelyn replied as she punched him in the arm. " You rotten little…" But her insults were stopped by Rick's lips upon hers. 

" I know how soft your lips are and how much I love kissing them." Rick said after a few moments he broke the kiss. Evelyn smiled sweetly at him and very seriously said,

" You know what I mean."

" All right, all right. Where do you want me to start?" Rick questioned getting comfortable.

" Beginning till now."

" Ok, you asked for it." 

Throughout the night they continued to tell each other their life stories. And both realized that with each word that came out of the others mouth, they were falling in love with that person even more.

******************************************************************

Evelyn woke up lying in Rick's arms on his couch. She smiled at the thought of falling asleep in his arms every night. She chided herself for thinking those things. They hadn't even known each other a month and already she was picking out the curtains to there home. Evelyn felt Rick stirring beside her, and knew he was waking up.

" Good morning. Did you sleep all right?" Rick said sleepily with a grin on his face.

" How could I not?" Came Evelyn's reply as she relunctantly pulled herself from his warm embrace. She stood up and stretched. Though sleeping in Rick's arms had been wonderful; the couch hadn't been the most comfortable place. A thought suddenly occurred to her. With any other man she would have been embarrassed to be seen in the early morning hours and having yet to groom herself. But with Rick, it didn't matter. He had seen her in her nightdress, a wet one at that. He had seen her in the early morning hours. He had been on a dig with her for cripes sake! He had seen her at her worst, and he didn't seem to care. Rick's, who at that moment was thinking to himself would have confirmed Evelyn's train of thought.

' God she is beautiful. I don't think its possible for her to look bad.'

Evelyn turned and smiled at Rick, who was just beginning to rise from the couch. 

" I'm going to go back to my room and get dressed. Why don't you go try to wake up Jonathan and we'll meet downstairs for breakfast." Evelyn said as she made her way to the door.

Rick watched her go, and knew he was going to marry her as soon as he could. Tradition and being respectable be damned. He loved her, and he knew it. He was madly in love with her and still falling. Every little thing about her made him know that they were going to be together. He couldn't explain it; he just knew it was meant to be. But for her sake and her reputation, he had to make it at least a little traditional and a little respectable. But whom could he ask for her hand in marriage? Her father was dead. And there was no other family member that he knew of. Except…

" Jonathan! Wake up!" Rick said as he tried to wake up the large lump underneath the covers that happened to be Jonathan.

" Go away. I only paid for an hour." came Jonathan's still half-asleep reply. Rick quickly pulled off the covers that covered him. And the instant that the chilly morning air hit him, Jonathan woke up.

" Now just what is the bloody idea? What the hell do you want O'Connell?" Jonathan questioned angrily as he tried to sit up. But seeing is how it made is Gin induced headache even worse, gently laid back down on the pillows.

" To marry your sister." came the reply.

" What?" said Jonathan completely surprised. He sat straight up in bed, headache now apparently gone, and stared at the man who had just spoken the words. ' Marry' and 'Sister.'


	2. Chpt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. If you guys recognize the line from "Miss Congeniality" I changed it around a bit but I still don't own it.

Jonathan smiled to himself at the thought of what was going to be happening today. When O'Connell had first come to him with the announcement that he wanted to marry Evy, he hadn't known whether or not he wanted to hug him or hit him. He knew that O'Connell loved his baby sister. There was no doubt in his mind about that. And O'Connell had already proved himself worthy of her, which no ordinary man could do. Jonathan chuckled to himself at the thought of what Evy's face was going to look like when O'Connell proposed later on that night. It would be priceless.

" What are you laughing about?" Evelyn asked her brother who had been grinning like an idiot since that morning.

" Oh nothing Ol'Mum. Just thinking about that lovely dancer girl who was in my company last night."

" Please Jonathan, I would rather kiss Imhotep again than hear about your night life." Evelyn responded abruptly. " I can't imagine where Rick has gone off to." She questioned as she looked out the window to the streets below.

" Oh, he said he had an errand to run and that he would be back later." Jonathan responded, knowing full well where O'Connell had gone, to get Evy's engagement ring. A solid gold ring crafted from one of the smaller artifacts from Hamanaptra. 

" What sort of errand?" Evelyn pried.

" I haven't the faintest. And since when did you become such a brown noser? It's not like you two are married or anything." Jonathan was a great liar and loved, like any older brother, to tease his younger sister. And when the opportunity arose to do so, he took it. And now, was the perfect opportunity. 

" I was just wondering that's all." Came the bristly reply from the blushing Evelyn.

" You love him." Jonathan teased, " You think he's handsome. You want to marry him." Jonathan was living this up for all it was worth.

" Jonathan! I can't… you little… just… oh sod off!" Evelyn finally managed to get out as she glared over at her brother. She couldn't believe that he had just said those things. " My personal feelings for Rick are none of your business.

" I'm your older brother Evy, that makes them my business. It's my right." Evelyn just continued to glare at him and then went back to the book she had been reading before she had been interrupted by Jonathan's chuckling. A few minutes later Rick arrived and they all went out to dinner.

During dinner, Jonathan could hardly keep a straight face. It got so bad, that it took all of Rick's self control not to kick him under the table. When they returned to the house, Jonathan once again headed out to the bars and Rick went upstairs for a few minutes. When he came back down he found Evelyn standing by one of the windows looking out. He went to go stand behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. With the other he took her left hand and placed a golden ring on her ring finger. Evelyn, lost in his arms and lost in her own thought didn't notice anything until Rick said,

" So when do you wanna get married?" Evelyn looked down at her left hand. For the first time noticing the unfamiliar object on one of her fingers. She quickly turned around to find Rick with a sly grin on his face. Evelyn's mouth was open; she was to shocked and surprised to speak. The nerve of him. He hadn't even asked her to marry him. Just simply when. But she was overjoyed because she wanted to marry him. She loved him so very much and knew that she was still falling in love with him. Finally, her mouth began to voice her words.

" Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Richard?" She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for his reply. Happy to find him at a loss for words, she took a step closer to him. He intern took a step back. The look on her face made him fear what she could do to him. " What makes you think that after a proposal like that that I would even think about getting married to you. No, wait a minute. That wasn't even a proposal. Because a proposal is when a man asks a woman to marry him. Not when they should get married. And so Mr. O'Connell are you asking me to marry you?" She had backed against the opposite wall by now. 

" I… um... you..." Rick stuttered.

" If so…" Evelyn cut him off with a sharpness that he didn't know that she use. She leaned he face in closer to his also pressing her body against his as well. Rick couldn't tell if this was a good sign or a bad one. Because she could be trying to fool him by thinking that she was going to say yes, which is what his body was doing, or say no with her mouth. " …I accept."


	3. Chpt. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

The small chapel, in the quieter part of Cairo, once plain and boring had been decorated over with flowers and ribbons. Creating an atmosphere that was both romantic and festive.

The few guests who had been invited arrived and took their places at the pews. Each one either surprised that Rick O'Connell was marrying or that Evelyn Carnahan was marrying Rick O'Connell. The two were, in the guest's eyes, complete opposites. How wrong they were.

Rick stood in his tux in one of the small rooms on the side of the chapel, starring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe that this was happening. In just a few short minutes he would be marrying the most beautiful women, inside and out, in the world. God he loved her. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. His heart began to fill with joy as he thought about what was to come. The adventures that awaited them, parties love making, children, and grand children. He could hardly wait for any of those things to happen.

Evelyn stood on her bridal chamber starring at herself in the fool length mirror. Evelyn looked exquisite in a simple yet elegant whit wedding dress. Her hair was put into a stylish up-do with a few curly tendrils tumbling down. A small thin golden headband was placed in the front of her hair to smooth it down. 

As she stood in front of the mirror and even though she was in her wedding dress and at the chapel, she couldn't believe that this was her wedding day. She was about to marry the most wonderful man in the world. She couldn't wait to be his wife, because with that came all the things that she wanted so desperately; love making, falling asleep in his arms, children, adventures… She wanted all of that- and knew that Rick was the only man who could give her all of those things.

The ceremony was short and lovely. When Evelyn walked down the aisle towards her future husband, anyone who had doubted the marriage before now believed. The look in both Rick and Evelyn's eyes showed how much they truly loved each other.

The usual vows were exchanged and when the priest said,

" You may now kiss the bride." Both Rick and Evelyn leaned into a kiss that proved their love and sealed their destiny. A few moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Richard O'Connell walked down the aisle followed by the best man, Jonathan, and guests.

The celebration afterwards was a blast. The wedding party, though small to begin with, grew consistently when they arrived at one of Cairo's fanciest restaurants. Friends joked and conversed over food and drink, while the happily married couple stole quick kisses from one another, almost completely oblivious to anyone else.

Once the food had been eaten and the wine had been drunken, the guests began to leave one by one, until finally Rick and Evelyn left for their wedding sweet.


	4. Chpt. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Once Evelyn and Rick arrived at their wedding suite, and after he had carried her over the threshold, Evelyn went into the bathroom to change. Rick, on the other hand, simply removed his shoes, took off his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Feeling more comfortable, he made his way over to one of the windows and looked out. He couldn't believe that they were married. He had in fact had always wanted to settle down, but had thought that it would never happen. He was too much of an adventurer, a rustic. But he had found someone. Someone so perfect for him that it scared him.

The sound of an opening door brought him out of his thoughts and Rick turned to see his new wife. Evelyn was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a white silk robe that was tied around her waist. Rick could do nothing but stare at her. He was at a loss for words at her beauty.

Evelyn made her way over to him, and took her place at his side. Rick stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Evelyn in turn leaned against him, reveling in his warmth and strength. She gently rubbed her hands up and down his arms, neither of them rushing- they had all the time in the world.

After a few minutes of simply holding each other, both could feel the hunger rise up inside of them. A need to feel each other in the most intimate of ways. 

Rick gently began a trail of kisses down Evelyn's neck. Confirming is fantasies at how sweet and soft her skin was. They both had been as proper they could be, until now. Evelyn turned to face her husband and leaned up into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. When they finally pulled away, Evelyn was gasping for air. Rick on the other hand had finally noticed, probably because he was so lost in the kiss or he had not expected her to do it, that Evelyn had unbuttoned his shirt.

" Whoa," was all he could say.

" Whoa what?" Evelyn asked with a playful and innocent expression on her face. " I thought we would start getting you undressed seeing as how you will take longer." 

" What do you mean I'll take longer" He questioned confused at her remark and pulled her closer to him in a both playful and passionate manner. But instead of feeling only the coolness of the silk, Rick felt something else as well. The heat of her body coming through the layer of fabric. Rick knew that if she was wearing a nightdress underneath the robe that not as much heat would be coming through, so that would mean….

" Whoa," he repeated again, this time in complete shock. He had thought that she would be nervous and shy. But here she was wearing only a thin layer of fabric over the body that he so desperately wanted. Evelyn grinned up at him, giving him a mischievous look. She leaned upward again, planting a soft kiss on his lips murmuring,

" I love you."

" I love you to," came the truthful reply.

Then they both were lost in kiss that went beyond any of the kisses that they had shared so far. Soon all clothes, and robe, were shed and they found their way to the bed. Their bodies moving together in a dance that only people truly in love could share. And when they became one, both felt so complete and so truly happy.

When their bodies could no longer move together from exhaustion, Rick pulled Evelyn into his arms and held her. Just before they fell asleep, as the first rays of the morning sun were peaking through the windows, Rick murmured into his brides ear,

" I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 


	5. Chpt. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them. The character Ellen and her family belong to me. But the rest belong to Universal. Also I would like to apologize for the delay, I was on vacation for two weeks and had no way of typing or staying on the Internet for more than 5 min. So for all of you have been angry with, me here is one new chapter of many. I wrote a lot while I was away so I will only have to type them. Again I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think I should do. Thanks again!

The honeymoon lasted a few more days, after which Rick and Evelyn set off for London. Evelyn had been recently accepted by the Bembridge Scholars and was needed in London to start her work in the Egyptian wing at the British Museum. Rick had to deal with the legal matters of their recent wealth and marriage.

Evelyn couldn't help but worry at what her friends would say when they found out that she was married. She knew that they would disapprove. Marriage to a man who had not courted you for at least a year was unheard of. Her friends would tell her that she had rushed into it and had made a huge mistake. But Evelyn knew they would be wrong. How could they be right? In time they would see the same, sweet, handsome, adventurous, adorable, and loving, man that she did. 

When they arrived in London Rick and Evelyn headed towards the newly named O'Connell manor. The manor itself had been Evelyn's childhood home and had been inherited by both Evelyn and Jonathan. But now since she was married, the manors named changed to accommodate her new name.

The sprawling grounds of luscious green were well tended, as was the interior of the manor. Each room spotless and neat. Holding memories of both a happy and sad childhood. The manor, itself, was so large that many of the many of the rooms had been closed off. Guarded by large oak doors, which seemed to look like they were hiding a secret within their walls.

Once Evelyn had given Rick the grand tour and each had gotten themselves settled, they headed out on the town.

Evelyn was excited to be back home and in civilization. The English part of her blood quieting the gold Egyptian part of her that always thirsted for the desert and the sun. Right now she had her fill of the desert for awhile.

Evelyn and Rick walked up and down the streets of London hand in hand. Stealing quick kisses from each other occasionally. Anyone who saw the couple could not help but smile at their happiness and at their love. Even to complete strangers it was evident how great their love was.

Everything was going great until…

" Evy! Is that you? Oh my goodness it's been ages!" called an all too familiar voice, to Evelyn at least, from behind. She and Rick both turned around to find an ecstatic blonde about Evelyns age running up to them. The blonde quickly through her arms around Evelyn, making Rick step away from fear of being hit, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away to look at Evelyn. " When did you get back?"

" We just got back today actually." Evelyn replied indicating Rick.

" Oh, hello." The blonde said for the first time noticing that Rick was there. She quickly looked him up and down. His clothes were expensive and in style now for men. But his features were not that of many of the English men that she knew. Even though he was wearing a casual suit, she could tell that he was muscular and his skin was a light tan- his hair had been lightened by the sun. His handsome features immediately made her like what she saw and though she would never admit it, a little jealous. It surprised her that Evelyn had found some one like that, or that some one like that was interested in Evelyn.

" Hello." replied Rick, noticing how the blonde looked him over- much like she was inspecting piece meat. He smiled inwardly at the thought that he was now a married man.

" Oh Rick how terribly stupid of me. This is my friend Ellen Knowlton. Ellen, this is Rick O'Connell." introduced Evelyn.

" Pleased to meet you Mr. O'Connell." Ellen smiled in a flirty manner.

" The same to you Ms. Knowlton." answered Rick trying to keep a straight face as he casually made his way back to his wife's side.

" How do you two know each other?" questioned Ellen for the first time noticing the closeness between the two.

" Well, um…uh…it's a long story. We a met in Cairo and um we…" rambled Evelyn nervously

" We're married." completed Rick, sliding an arm around Evelyn's waist and pulling her close. Ellen looked as if she was going to shit a brick. Her jaw involuntarily dropped and she quickly turned it into a fake happy smile. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Evelyn married? And to this man? It wasn't possible. But then her eyes caught the glint of gold of wedding bands on their fingers. And that's when she almost screamed.

" I can't believe it! Wow. It's just so… wow. Congratulations, Evy. Wow. I just really can not believe it."

" Neither can we." Evelyn said trying to hide the hurt that she felt inside. One of her best friends had not only flirted with her husband but had almost said how much she disapproved.

" I wanted to invite you to my family's party on Friday night." Ellen changed the subject a little to abruptly.

" That sounds great, will be there." smiled Evelyn. After Ellen had strode away out of sight. Evelyn collapsed against Rick. She had prepared herself for that kind of reaction. But not from one of her closer friends.

Rick, seeming to read her thoughts, just held her and hailed a taxi. When they arrived back at the manor he carried her up to their room. Once he had laid her on the bed and had made sure that she was comfortable, he lay down next to her. Evelyn immediately snuggled close to him, needing to feel him. Rick wrapped his arms around her and in a few moments they fell asleep.

When they awoke, it was pitch black outside and a light drizzle was falling.

"You feeling better?" Rick looked down at Evelyn, whose head was resting on his chest.

" A little. I just can't believe that she acted that way. I mean, I can… it's just that I didn't expect Ellen to. She's one of my best friends. If she reacted that way, how is everyone else going to react?"

" Why do you care?"

" Because I have a reputation here."

" So your saying that marrying me is bad for your reputation?"

Evelyn lifted her head off of Rick's chest to look him in the eyes. " That's not what I said."

" But that's what you meant." said Rick a bit more coldly then he had intended.

" No Rick, what I meant was that the people here can be judgmental.

" So you're saying I'm not good enough to be in your circle."

" Rick, stop putting into my mouth!"

" Then stop saying things that mean something else."

Both were raising their voices and moving off of the bed. Standing to face each other in a defiant manner. 

" Rick, all I am trying to say is that they don't know you as well as I do. They don't know the kind of man that you are."

" And so what? My exterior shows that I am a former French Legionnaire, orphaned since I was a baby, done some things in the past that I regret, and grew up in a rough life? Instead of being raised a stiff spoiled English brat who goes to work for daddy and never has had a taste or choice in life." 

Evelyn just stood there dumbfounded.

" And another thing, Evelyn. If your friends are such stiff bitches, why are you friends with them in the first place?"

Now Evelyn found her voice. " First of all, Richard. Don't ever speak to me using those words again. Secondly, you don't know what they are really like."

" But you just told me Evelyn. They are stiff upper class judgmental pieces of shit, who don't give a damn about anything but themselves and their name."

" I am not going to stand here and listen to you speak of them in that way!"

" Then don't tell me that they will be talking about me in that way!"

Rick and Evelyn just stared at each other not really sure what to say. Each was angry with the other person for reasons that were both stupid and ridiculous. Rick was the first one to break the silence. 

" I'm going to get some fresh air." And with that he walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs and headed outside. 

Evelyn heavily dropped into a nearby-overstuffed chair and pulled her knees up to her chest. She needed to think. Why was Rick acting this way? He had never really cared what people thought of him and though he still didn't, it seemed that in a way he did. 

Evelyn rested her chin on her knees and in a moment realized that it really shouldn't matter what her friends thought of Rick. She knew the real him and that's all that mattered. Also Evelyn knew that her friends would be somewhat jealous. There was no man in England who was as good-looking and adventurous as Rick. Her friends would all marry pale little rich boys who fainted at the sight of a spider. Her Rick had fought the undead and had one. " Screw' em." she muttered to herself and quickly got up and headed out of their room to find Rick.

Rick walked across the grounds of the Manor. The cool night air and light drizzle calming his temper and clearing his mind. He didn't really blame Evelyn for caring what her friends thought; it's just that it hurt. For a few fearful moments he thought that she would have told him that getting married was a bad idea and that she regretted it. Rick didn't know if he could have handled that. Evelyn was everything to him; she made him complete. Rick knew that he couldn't live without the best half of him. He mentally kicked himself in the head for being so stupid and then began to run back in the direction towards the Manor.

While he was running, a sound behind him caught his attention. Without breaking stride, he turned to find the source. But instead of seeing something, he ran into something. Causing himself to fall on top of the most precious thing in his life. 

" Evy, oh my god. Baby I'm sorry." Rick apologized for both the fight and running into her.

" It's ok, I'm sorry to." Evy raised her head off of the ground to meet her husband's lips. A few moments later Rick deepened the kiss in a way that stated plain and simply that he wanted more. Evelyn broke the kiss gasping. " Shouldn't we go back up to the house?" meaning shouldn't they return to the house so that they could finish making up.

Rick looked towards the Manor; it was only a little less than a mile away. " I can't wait that long." And then began to resume the passion that he had started. 

Evelyn giggled as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. The chilled wet ground helped to cool their bodies from the passion and the activities that were taking place. 

When Rick and Evelyn returned to the Manor, an hour later, they headed straight for their bedroom. Both changed quickly and into their pajamas and then climbed into bed. Exhausted from both the fight and the lovemaking. As Evelyn fell asleep in her husband's arms, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that they had just made love on the grounds of their home. And that was something, she was sure, her friends would never do.


	6. Chpt.6

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I only own Ellen and her family.

The first few days in London flew by. Evelyn was busy working at the museum and Rick was busy dealing with the finances and some of the workers that they had hired to help around the house. Everything was perfect. The fight that they had shared earlier had strengthened their relationship and had brought them closer together.

Soon Friday arrived and at first both had been reluctant to go to the party. But after realizing that it would be a perfect opportunity for Evelyn to show off Rick and a perfect opportunity for Rick to get to know her friends, both decided to go.

As the hour drew nearer, Rick and Evelyn were busy getting ready. 

Rick looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a simple tuxedo, complete with the bow tie. Rick hated wearing bow ties. He had only worn one at their wedding because Jonathan kept on insisting. Rick quickly undid the tie and threw it on the dresser; next he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. ' Much better,' Rick thought.

" Evy, baby. You almost ready?" Rick called into her dressing room. Evelyn had gone shopping for a dress and the one that she had bought; he had yet to see. And considering the bill for it, he really wanted to see it.

" I'll be out in just a minute. Patience is a virtue you know." Evelyn called back a bit testily, angry at having being rushed.

" Not right now it isn't." Rick muttered as he looked down at his watch.

" I heard that." Evelyn said stepping out of her dressing room. Rick turned to look at her. Evelyn looked amazing. The dress that she had bought was sleeveless black satin. Cut to show off the curves of her body and the neckline was high enough to be modest but high enough to show some flare. Her neck, normally occupied by her golden locket that contained the pictures of her parents, was bare. " Help me put this on will you?" Evelyn asked as she held out a thin diamond necklace to Rick. He took it from her and placed it around her neck and then fastened it. 

Rick then kissed the back of her neck and made his way over to her shoulder. " Can't we just stay home?" he murmured as his lips made their way to her hair, which was piled on top of her head in a curly up-do. 

" No, we are going to this party. Besides, it would be rude not to show up." Evelyn said as she broke away from her husband and headed out of their room. Rick just let out a disappointed groan and followed her out.

The party was being held at the Knowlton mansion. When Evelyn and Rick arrived, many of the guests were already there. As the couple descended the main staircase that led down to the main hall, all heads turned in their direction. A slight hush came over the earlier noisy crowd as they saw Evelyn Carnahan enter with this stranger.

But Evelyn and Rick casually arm in arm descended the staircase, as if nothing was different. The host and hostess, Mr. and Mrs. Knowlton then greeted them.

" Well Evy, goodness you look absolutely stunning." greeted Mrs. Knowlton as she kissed Evelyn on the cheek. " And you must be Mr. O'Conell, Ellen has told me all about you." Mrs. Knowlton was looking Rick up and down and noted that her daughter had not been exaggerating when she described him. 

" And you must be Mrs. Knowlton, my wife has told me all about you." Rick said with a smile as he took her hand and kissed it. 

Mrs. Knowlton looked somewhat shocked. " Your wife? Who is your wife?" 

Evelyn was turning a slight shade of pink and was glad when Rick answered the question.

" Oh, I thought Ellen would have told you. Evelyn and I are married."

Mrs. Knowlton looked as if she were about to faint. Her mouth was open and moving but no sound was coming out. Finally, Mr. Knowlton, who had remained silent until now, shook Rick's hand and kissed Evelyn's cheek congratulating them. He then sent them on their way so that he could deal with his wife.

" Well that went well." Rick murmured in Evelyn's ear as they made their way through the guests.

At his remark, Evelyn grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a waiter's tray. And after handing one to Rick took a long gulp of hers.

" Ok… Evy, honey. I love you, but I really don't think you drinking tonight is the best idea." Rick said as his wife downed the rest of her champagne.

" And why not?" Evelyn asked angrily as she reached for another glass.

Rick quickly pulled her hand away from the tray and to his lips. " Because you can't hold your liquor very well and the last thing we need is you drunk."

Evelyn stared at her husband for a moment considering the best approach to argue. But deciding he was right sighed and kissed him quickly and softly on the lips. " I love you," she whispered.

" I love you to." he whispered back.

Guests standing around the couple were nothing but shocked at this public display of affection. As far as they knew, Evelyn Carnahan was supposed to be single and shy. But here she was, wearing a stunning evening gown and kissing a man that none of them had seen before. And all were wondering why Mrs. Knowlton had reacted that way when she had been introduced to him. 

A few minutes later dinner was announced and Rick and Evelyn made their way to the head table where they would be dining with the Knowlton family. Rick was seated conveniently between Ellen and Evelyn. As the first course, consisting of Brown Windsor soup, was served the topic of conversation turned to Rick and Evelyn.

" So how exactly did you two meet?" Ellen's brother, Maxwell asked.

Rick and Evelyn glanced quickly at each other and Evelyn was the one to answer. " Rick had information on an artifact that Jonathan had discovered. We then followed the clues of the artifact, and Rick, across the desert for two days before reached The City of the Dead, which is where the artifact had been originally found. Rick, Jonathan, and I explored the tombs there and discovered some rather interesting people and artifacts from ancient Egypt."

" But weren't you in danger my dear? The desert doesn't sound very safe. Your father used to scare us by telling us stories about finding bodies buried in the sand." Mrs. Knowlton found herself enjoying this story despite herself. 

" Oh yes, on one of the nights that we camped we were attacked by some of the desert people."

" Oh my goodness Evy! You could have been killed!" Mr. Knowlton said with a look of fear in his eyes. He had known Evy since she was a baby and thought of her as one of his daughters. 

" You underestimate this lady Mr. Knowlton. When I heard the attackers coming I handed her my shotgun and told her to stay where she was. And instead of listening to me, she followed me into the heat of battle. And got knocked flat on her back when she shot one of the attackers." Rick said while he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her close.

The second course of the meal arrived consisting of Derwentwater Duck with cumberland sauce and Bashed Neeps. 

As they ate, the topic of the conversation continues to stay on Evelyn and Rick. Evelyn was now telling them about their wedding. 

" Rick's proposal was quite bold. He seemed to think I wouldn't say no. So I made him sweat for a few moments before I gave him my answer," Evelyn said as she glanced at Rick giving him a wicked grin. " We got married a few days later, at one of the small chapels in Cairo, with a few of our friends who lived there, and Jonathan was the best man. The reception was held at one of the fanciest restaurants in Cairo and lasted well into the evening."

" Where was your honeymoon?" Ellen asked curious.

Rick answered that question, seeing as how Evelyn got a little uncomfortable at this new topic of conversation. 

" We spent our wedding night in the restaurants hotel, in the wedding suite. We then left two days later for London."

" Are you planning on going any where for your honeymoon?" Maxwell questioned.

Rick seemed to get inpatient with this topic of conversation. He didn't quite seem to get why this family was so interested in their sex life. So in a casual but somewhat cocky manner he replied,

" London."

" I was wondering Evy, where is your dear brother Jonathan?" Mr. Knowlon quickly changed the subject, not being comfortable with hearing about Evelyn's honeymoon.

" Oh he comes home tomorrow. He was staying behind in Cairo to close up the house."

When dessert arrived, the conversation turned to other topics, much to the relief of both Evelyn and Rick. After the places were cleared, the band began to play and Rick and Evelyn made their way into the ballroom. Rick had impressed Evelyn with his dancing skills at their wedding and now he impressed everyone else.

They cuddled close as their bodies moved in time with one another and the music. Evelyn glanced over Rick's shoulder to find Ellen staring at them, basically checking Rick out. Evelyn pulled Rick closer and kissed him on the cheek. Ellen averted her eyes quickly and continued to dance with her soon to be fiancé Niles. 

Evelyn loved Ellen; they had been best friends ever since they could crawl. Ellen always had more luck with boys then Evelyn, but now Evelyn had Rick and knew that that must be somewhat hard for Ellen, who everyone thought would be married first. And after a year and a half of being courted by Niles, who was the almost exact opposite of Rick, Ellen was ready to be married. Niles was in fact a very good catch. He was handsome, though not as good looking as Rick, and he worked for his father in one of the largest firms in London. Evelyn wondered why Ellen would jealous when she in fact had a perfectly good man for herself. But what ever it was, she forgave Ellen because she knew that no man was worth the cost of a friendship. In a few days everyone would have gotten knew to this new arrangement and everything would go back to normal.

Around midnight Evelyn and Rick said their goodnights and thank you's. When they arrived home, they walked up to their bedroom, Evelyn leaning on Rick because she was so tired. They quickly got ready for bed and then crawled into the welcomed softness of their bed. Once they were comfortable, Rick pulled Evelyn to him and voiced the question he had been thinking all night long.

" Their nice people Ev, why were you so worried?"

" I have no idea. I think it's because they are like family to me and if they had disapproved it would have been like my parents disapproving."

" Do you think your parents would have disapproved of me?"

" No, I think they would have loved you."

Rick smiled at her and then kissed her forehead.

" Why do you suppose they were so interested in our sex life?"

" Rick!"

" What? Evy, they kept on asking us about our wedding night and honeymoon."

" That doesn't mean they were wondering about our sex life."

" What else do you do on your wedding night or honeymoon?"

" Rick, I…you…ooh!"

Evelyn quickly rolled on her side, facing away from her husband. Who, in turn, scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" God your sexy when you're angry."

" Don't even think that after a conversation like that I would even consider making love with you."

" What is it about you English people and sex? I was just giving you a compliment."

" Rick! One more word out of you and you will be sleeping on the sofa."

Rick was trying hard not to laugh at her. She was in fact angry, but she was so cute that it made it hard to take her seriously. So he simply kissed her cheek and gently nibbled on her ear.

" Goodnight, I love you."

" I love you to."

And with that Rick and Evelyn fell asleep in each other's arms having made their first appearance as husband and wife.


	7. Chpt. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Evelyn stood in the middle of the desert, alone. She looked all around her and saw nothing but the large sand dunes; there was no oasis in sight. She then began to walk, slowly at first but then faster and faster. Evelyn was now running, her lungs burned and her body ached, but she kept on running. She felt as if she was looking for something and something was looking for her. Coming closer and closer until suddenly, she woke up.

Evelyn sat straight up in her four-poster bed, waking her husband, who had his arm around her.

" Evy, what's wrong?" Rick sat up beside her and gently began to rub her back, trying to calm his obviously shaken wife.

" I just had the strangest dream. I was in the middle of the desert chasing after something that was chasing after me. But before I caught it or it caught me, I woke up."

" I swear you have the strangest dreams."

" What do you think it means?" Evelyn turned to her husband and gave him a questioning look.

" I think it means that you really shouldn't eat spicy foods before you go to bed."

" Rick, I'm serious."

" Evy, come on. Do you really think that there's a hidden message in your dream? Dreams are simply representations of thoughts, feelings and even events that have been occupying our mind for at least a few days. Earlier you were reading a book about the pyramids in Giza, which are located in the desert. So that explains the desert part. As for the hunted and hunter scenario, that is a common occurance in nightmares."

Evelyn just stared at her husband in disbelief. By no means was Rick stupid, but she never would have guessed that he knew so much about the human physce. " Thank you Dr. O'Conell." She said a bit sarcastically. " Did you ever consider the idea that maybe dreams can give premonitions of things that are going to happen. Maybe I'll be going back to Egypt and looking for treasure."

" Evy, believe me, we are not going back to Egypt anytime soon."

" Who said anything about you going?"

" If you're going I'm going."

" So we're going back to Egypt?"

" I never said that. Evy, we've only been in London a couple of months. Why would we go back to Egypt."

" Why wouldn't we?"

" Because I personally do not want to go back to the land of mummies and curses. Do you remember the small little part of us waking up a physco called Imhotep who released plagues and tried to sacrifice you."

" Oh so now _we _woke him up." Evelyn grinned at her husband. Enjoying the playful banter that they were sharing. They had been living in London for nearly three months now and their lives were very busy. She worked at the British Museum, in the Egyptian wing. Rick sometimes worked with her but he usually worked at home, dealing with the finances and the servants and also acting as both a buyer and seller of artifacts, for him and other people. Since things had gotten so busy, they rarely had times like this to talk. Most of their spare time, since they were still newlyweds, was spent making-love.

" Evy…I… why are we even discussing this?"

" Because you brought it up."

" Well you were the one who had that silly dream."

" Well please forgive my subconscience." Evelyn gave Rick a playful glare and then leaned over to kiss him. Rick kissed her back, at first gently and then passionately. He knew that they both had a very busy day today, as it was one o'clock in the morning, but he just couldn't help himself from wanting to make-love with his wife. Evelyn grinned and pulled him back with her onto the bed. Giggling as he kissed her neck and then gently nibbled on her ear.

" Rick we both have to get up early tomorrow."

" And your point is?" Rick questioned, and before Evelyn could answer he had captured her mouth in a passionate deep kiss. When he broke away Evelyn was gasping but sought his lips again.

" I guess your right." Rick rolled over onto his side, avoiding his wife's lips and playing with her mind.

Evelyn stared at her husbands back for a few moments in disbelief before scooting closer to him and wrapping one arm around his waist, as if she was going to go to sleep. But then, very slowly, with out Rick noticing, her hand traveled further and further down until she was able to grab his….

" Whoa!" Rick exclaimed surprised at his wife's actions. " Oh you are in trouble." He gave her a very playful look before he captured her in his arms and once again took her mouth as passionately as he could. Hours of lovemaking followed. Husband and wife fell asleep only one hour before their alarm to go off. And when the sound of constant ringing woke them from the deep slumbers of exhaustion, Rick wanted to get his shotgun and blow the damn thing away. Evelyn unhappily rolled out of bed and made her way into her bathroom. Rick soon followed suet, going into his own private bathroom. The two bathrooms in the master bedroom were, in Rick's opinion, ridiculous. But seeing as how they both had jobs, they both could get ready faster. They soon went downstairs for breakfast and then headed out for work. Evelyn to the museum and Rick to the Knowltons where Mrs. Knowlton had some pieces that she wanted him to look over.

The Knowltons Mansion

" Rick, how nice it is to see you again. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Mrs. Knowlton greeted Rick as he entered the parlor.

" Hello Helen, its no trouble at all." Rick kissed Mrs. Knowltons cheek as affectionately as if he were kissing his own mother. Since the party, He, Evelyn, and the Knowltons had spent a lot of quality time together and had begun to care for one another as family members. As far as Evelyn and Rick could tell, no one disapproved of their marriage, on the contrary, they all found it terribly romantic.

" I'm terribly sorry to tell you that I can not stay and go over the pieces with you. I have been called over to a friends house who is ill."

" I'm sorry to hear that, would you like me to come another time?"

" Oh no, if it's all right with you, Ellen is here and can help you."

" Well I guess that's all right." Rick didn't feel comfortable around Ellen, but knew that she and Evelyn were best friends and getting along with her would make Evelyn feel better.

Rick made his way to the library, where Ellen was waiting wearing a clingy dress.

" Hello Rick." Ellen's voice was slightly low and she looked Rick up and down.

" Hi, Ellen." Rick forced a smile onto his face. " Where are the pieces that your mom wanted me to look at?"

" Over here," Ellen pointed to a nearby table and then walked over to them, swinging her hips.

Rick walked over to the table and sat down. The pieces were from Athens Greece and the Knowltons wanted to know if they were worth anything. They were in fact beautifully crafted and the designs were amazing. Rick was so intent on his work that he failed to notice the close proximity of Ellen, until he felt her breath on his cheek and her hand pressing firmly down on his back slightly rubbing, almost as if she were trying to give him a massage. Rick pretended not to notice, until she moved behind him and began to really massage his back and the back of his neck.

" Ellen, what are you doing?"

" You seemed so tense I thought I would try to loosen you up."

" Thanks," he said shrugging her off, " but I have a perfectly good masseuse at home."

" Oh? You and Evelyn have a personal masseuse?"

" I was talking about Evelyn."

Ellen seemed a bit put off by having to be reminded that Rick was married to her best friend. But what did he see in her anyway? Though Evelyn was in fact quite beautiful, she was too much of a bookworm. What man would want that? Especially this rustic man before her. Ellen secretly wondered if Evelyn had cast an Egyptian love spell on Rick to make him love her.

Rick quickly dived right back into business saying, " I have some good news, these pieces are in fact worth a great deal. I would tell your parents to choose which ones they would like to sell and which they would like to donate to the museum, as they are all within the same price range." He got up to leave, anxious to get home or to the museum to see Evelyn.

" Oh thank you Rick," Ellen stood right in front of him. And then with catlike speed, had her arms around his neck and her lips planted against his. Rick quickly pulled away as quickly as he could, his patience had run out with this floozy.

" Don't ever, touch me again. Don't ever come near me again. Stay away from Evelyn and me, you little spoiled bitch. I am sure you have had everything in life you've ever wanted, but guess what sweetheart. You are not getting me. You see this ring?" Rick held up his hand that bore his wedding band. " This ring says that I am officially off limits. I have married the love of my life, my soul mate. A women who is so much more beautiful and better than you that it makes me surprised that people believed that you would be married first. And do you remember who that woman is? You're best friend who loves you dearly and would be crushed to know that you have hit on her husband. And I don't care if she gets angry at me for telling her the truth, because believe me I will, but I feel so sorry for you because you apparently have never seen that women when she is angry. And trust me, that will be the last state that you will ever see her."

And with that finally said, Rick stormed out of the library and out of the Knowlton mansion. He got in his car and headed straight over to the British Museum. His lips seem to burn with the feeling of Ellen's lips still on his. He needed Evelyn to take that feeling away.

The British Museum

Evelyn made her way back to her office after the meeting with the members of the board. Throughout the entire meeting she could barley keep her eyes open, due to the passionate lovemaking with Rick her earlier that morning. The board members had asked her if she and her husband would like to go back to Egypt to explore one of the newest finds at Giza. Evelyn smiled to herself as she sat down at her desk, so her dream had been a premonition. She would be going to Giza to explore one of the newly discovered tombs, searching for basically for ancient artifacts. But what troubled her still was what would be chasing her. But whatever it was, she knew Rick would protect her from it. That is, if Rick agreed to go. She would bring it up to him tonight and do the same thing every woman does when they need a man to agree to something, confuse them. And speaking of Rick…

" Rick darling what are you doing here?" Evelyn was very surprised to see her husband because he was supposed to be over at the Knowltons.

Rick didn't say anything. He just ran over to his wife and pulled her up into his arms kissing her madly. Evelyn broke away gasping.

" Rick, what was that for?"

" Can you come home? We really need to talk."

" Yes, I think so. Is something wrong?"

" Evy, I really think we should discuss it at home."

" Ok, let me just get my bag. There's something I need to discuss with you to."

The O'Conell Manor

Rick settled himself in one of the over stuffed chairs in their library, happy that Jonathan was out for the day, because he knew that this could get slightly ugly. Evelyn sat down on his lap; Rick immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest, seeking comfort.

" Rick, darling what's wrong?"

Rick looked up at his wife, seeing the concern in her eyes made him want to cry. This women was so amazing, he didn't understand how she could be a friend with such an awful person.

" Evy, I know you trust me. And we promised each other that we would always be honest so I am just going to go ahead and say it. Ellen made a pass at me."

Evelyn just stared at her husband, trying to analyze what he had just said. " Made a pass at you how?"

" Well first she tried to massage me but then she kissed me."

" Kissed you where?" Evelyn's eyes were beginning to flash with anger. Rick knew that it was not directed at him, but made him fear for the person that the anger was directed towards.

" On the lips."

Evelyn just sat silent for a few minutes and then suddenly she jumped off of her husband's lap and began pacing about the room. And then began to yell angrily out loud.

" That little…. I can't believe her. I thought that she was just a little jealous when she was looking you over at the party and all the dinners. But… ooooh…. She is such a little spoiled bitch. I hope she…" Evelyn's words trailed off as she turned to her husband who was still sitting in the chair, surprised at his wife's movements and her language. Rick noticed tears in her eyes as she walked back over to him and sat on his lap. Snuggling close to him, she this time, buried her face into his chest. Rick hugged her tight. Cursing the women who did this to her. 

" I can't believe she would do that Rick. She was supposed to be my best friend. How could she betray me like that?" Evelyn was sobbing and talking only made her hiccup. Rick didn't respond. He knew that there was nothing to say, there never is when a friend betrays someone. After at least 15 minutes of crying, Evelyn wiped her eyes and looked up at her husband. Rick knew that she didn't want to discuss it right now, but was surprised when she changed the subject completely.

" We're going to Egypt."

" Pardon me?"

" The Bembridge scholars asked me if you and I would like to go to Giza to explore one of the newly discovered tombs. I said that I would have to discuss it with you first."

" But we haven't discussed anything."

" Rick, I have just learned that my best friend has kissed my husband in a romantic manner. Do you really want to tell me that we are not going to Egypt? Because if we stay here then I sure as hell will not by miss polite and adult about the situation."

Rick looked at his wife. " You can't run from your problems Evy."

Evelyn smiled at her husband; his concern for her was genuine. " I know, and going to Egypt would not be running away. It would just be putting me in a neutral environment where I can look at the problem from every angle and figure out what the best course of action would be."

Rick knew she was right but still not really wanting to go to Egypt decided to argue. " Yes, but…" His words were cut off by Evelyn who had begun to kiss him in a deep controlled manner that she knew would make him forget some of the things they had just been discussing, temporarily at least.

" We leave in a week."

Rick was still slightly dazed from the kiss but not dazed enough to remember that he had not agreed to go. " I never said that I was going."

" Well I'm sure I can handle things on my own."

" No, if you're going I'm going."

" So then we're going?"

" Evy, I never…" But his words were cut off once again by Evelyn's lips and mouth taking his in a very passionate way. When they broke away, Evelyn looked at Rick with a somewhat poutty seductive look. 

" Well I guess we're going to Egypt then."


	8. Chpt. 8

Disclaimer- I don't own them

Disclaimer- I don't own them.

Rick and Evelyn left for Egypt a week later. Evelyn was happy to get away from London for a little while and Rick wasn't happy at all. He really didn't want to go on this trip. Rick didn't mind the traveling; he had spent most of his life traveling. He was afraid of what might happen, he didn't want this trip to repeat the last one. But when they arrived in Cairo a new fear arose within him. 

Men, young handsome men, and one old guy. Rick trusted Evelyn with all of his heart but he didn't trust these men, who at first sight of Evelyn had been reduced to teenage boys. Evelyn herself had no idea; her mind was on the dig site and her husband, nothing else.

They set out from Cairo early Monday morning, their desired destination was a newly discovered temple a few miles outside of Giza The temple was dedicated to the God Amun Ra, the upper levels of the building had over time, disintegrated and all that was left were unexplored chambers.

Rick wanted to continue traveling through the night, but the other diggers thought that it would be better to rest and sleep. They set up camp around sunset. A couple of hours later, when they had all eaten dinner and discussed their plans for the next day, the expedition team turned in.

Evelyn and Rick's tent was a little way off from the others. Rick wasn't tired because he was used to staying awake at night in the desert. Evelyn, on the other hand, was exhausted. Her body ached from sitting on top of the camel and her body had been drained from all energy form the hot desert sun. The only thing that she wanted to do right now was curl up under a pile of blankets with her husband and sleep. Rick had no objections.

The cold night air pierced through the thin canvases of all of the tents. Making the occupants of some shiver underneath their blankets and cursed the desert for its deadly beauty. 

But Evelyn and Rick, wrapped in each other's arms, were comfortable and warm. And in a few minutes both fell asleep content and safe.

The team started out at first light the next morning. Rick new that at the rate they were traveling they would reach their destination in at least two days. They would camp at Giza tonight and then reach temple by tomorrow afternoon. He preferred his new sleeping arrangements to his prior ones. Rick glanced over at Evelyn who was siting on top of her camel discussing something with one of the men on the expedition. This man's name was Charles and Rick had noticed that he showed more interest in his wife then the other men. When Evelyn had finished her conversation, Rick trotted over to her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Evelyn was his and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that. Evelyn knew what Rick was doing and returned the kiss briefly before pulling away. She then raised an eyebrow at her husband and with a few well-chosen words had her camel cantering away towards Giza.

Rick looked after his wife, surprised not only at her actions but how quickly they had reached the Giza pyramids. He murmured a few words under his breath and then kicked his camel into a gallop, chasing after his wife.

The other members of the expedition stared after the two camel racers in surprise.

Evelyn reached the Pyramids a few moments ahead a Rick. She quickly dismounted from her camel and took of running. Rick soon arrived and immediately followed suet. Evelyn's legs were weak from sitting on top of the camel for so long, but Rick's were used to it and he quickly caught up to his wife steering her behind one of the ancient structures. Rick pressed his body against hers, pushing her against the wall, and kissed her passionately. 

They broke the kiss when they heard the sounds of the other explorers approaching. Both Evelyn and Rick were gasping. Rick new he shouldn't have kissed her like that, because now he wanted to kiss every inch of her. Rick looked at Evelyn and realized that her train of thought must be similar to his by the way her eyes had turned soft and sexy. 

" We shouldn't have done that," Rick finally said after a few moments.

" And why not? We're married, it's not against the rules." Evelyn replied as her gaze traveled husband's body. 

" Well because now I think that we both want to do some of the other things that married couples do."

Evelyn began to kiss him, " And what would that be?" She then made her way up to his ear lobe and gave an affectionate nibble.

" Ev… come on. If you keep this up the whole week will be unbearable." Rick muttered as Evelyn made her way to his lips. Once she reached them she kissed him very softly and briefly, knowing that it would drive Rick crazy. " I really hate you." Rick gasped as he glared at her.

" I know." And with that Evelyn headed out to join the others.

That night was Rick's turn to keep watch. He sat by the fire, guns and pistols at the ready and not feeling a bit sleepy. Evelyn on the other hand was.

She tossed and turned in her tent, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't sleep. Even though she knew that Rick was only a few feet away, she couldn't sleep without him holding her. She needed to feel him. Evelyn wrapped a blanket around herself and crawled out of the tent and walked over to Rick.

" Evy, honey, something wrong?" Rick asked surprised to see his wife sit down beside him.

" I can't sleep without you." Evelyn lay her head down in her husband's lap, not caring if anyone saw.

" Evy, its cold. You'll freeze out here."

" I've slept in the desert Rick, its never bothered me before."

" You were drunk Ev. You always feel warm when you are drunk." Evelyn gave her husband a quick slap on the leg.

" Rick I don't care if it's cold, I just don't want to sleep with out you there."

Rick looked down at his wife and then gently eased himself into a more comfortable position, with his back up against a log and a rifle within easy reach. He figured that if anyone were to try and attack he would be able to hear them and be ready. Evelyn laid her head on her husband's chest and wrapped an arm around him. Rick, in turn, wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tight against the cold. He kissed the top of her head and murmured,

" Sweet dreams, I love you."

" I love you to."

Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. The site was down and school has started. But I am currently working on the next parts and should get them typed soon. Thank you for your patience and please review!


End file.
